plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse
Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse is a Plants vs. Zombies comic book made by Dark Horse. The comic book focuses on the events of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a sequel to the Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon book. It has 6 issues and each issue has 12 pages which include one part of the story. Plot Sometime after the events of Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon, Dr. Zomboss finishes his Sun Vacuum, a machine that will absorb all sunlight to leave the plants defenceless. However, one of his minions shoves a box of Zomboss' favorite food, Pop Smarts, into the machine. This ends up destroying the machine and scattering the pieces across time and space. Zomboss responds by sending his minions across time to search for the pieces and rebuild the Sun Vacuum. Meanwhile, Crazy Dave perfects his time machine (which is Penny, but its name is not mentioned in this book) and plans to use it to get a copy of Leapfrog Quarterly, the only one he's missing. However, a piece of machinery appears in the garage. Crazy Dave confirms it is a piece of the Sun Vacuum, is being used by Zomboss to suck up all sunlight, was destroyed and scattered across time, and that the other pieces are being searched for by Zomboss' minions- just by licking it. Not wanting Zomboss to rebuild the machine, they use Dave's time machine to travel through time and retrieve the pieces. Arriving in Ancient Egypt, Nate gets separated from Patrice and gets attacked by Egyptian Zombies, only to be saved by plants riding in a chariot. Reuniting with Patrice, he names a Bloomerang with buckteeth Jeff, a Sunflower with a distinctly square-shaped head Fred, and a Bonk Choy with a headband Grrawrr-Bear the Ultimate Face Puncher. Crazy Dave then shows up with lemonade and informs them that they will need to go to the 1970s to win a disco contest for one of the machine parts. Nate and Dave head there, where Nate fails miserably to dance and Dave effortlessly wins the show with his dance moves. They head back to Egypt, where Patrice has somehow gotten herself crowned the queen of Egypt and gotten the machine piece. Next, they head to the age of the dinosaurs, where Patrice has to stop Nate from getting himself killed several times due to his love of dinosaurs. Finding giant prehistoric plants and a zombie village, Nate finds out that he had been sitting on the piece they were looking for the whole time. However, Crazy Dave forgot that they needed to be rescued and went back to the modern day to do his own thing. Attacked by zombies and dinosaurs, they are cornered and about to be overrun, but Crazy Dave rescues them at the last second. He then explains that the next piece is in the future. Arriving in the Far Future, where the zombies have gained intelligence, Nate and Patrice find out that they have become their future, grownup selves. A transmission from Zomboss reveals that they are wanted criminals and have unique skills. Patrice is an incredibly skilled martial artist and Nate is a proficient anti-zombie scientist. The future zombies alert Zomboss to their presence, who arrives and starts a battle. Despite Future Patrice's exceptional martial arts, the zombies and their futuristic machines press on until Nate wires an E.M.Peach into a broadcasting system to shut down the zombie weapons. Uncovering the piece, they time-travel out of the future as Zomboss swears revenge. Now in the Pirate Seas, they find out that the machine part they need was buried in an island by the dread pirate Chestbeard. Utilizing Blovers to move the island they are on, they race the zombies to the island as well as Chestbeard, who is coming to reclaim his treasure. Nate engages the zombies in combat while Patrice sneaks around and is caught by Chestbeard. However, she stalls long enough for the Chompers she's with to steal the treasure and allow her to escape as well. Back in modern times, Crazy Dave tells them that he can reverse-engineer the Sun Vacuum parts to make a Sun Magnifier that will empower the plants, but needs them to hold off the army of zombies at his door. The overwhelming number of zombies force them to retreat until they realize that they have a time machine, which they then use to freeze the zombies in time, allowing them to finish the machine and do a multitude of mundane activities. When time unfreezes, Zomboss finds, to his dismay, that the Sun Magnifier is done and all of the plants are huge and powerful now. The empowered plants easily defeat the zombie army and Zomboss is captured and imprisoned. To celebrate, Nate, Patrice, and Crazy Dave hold a pizza party. Much to Patrice's surprise, Chestbeard delivers their pizza, revealing that he got lost in time and ended up here. Nate then invites him in and they all enjoy their pizza together, wearing little pizza bibs. Trivia *Nate and Patrice make their second appearance in this book. *A Stone Age and a Disco world is seen in the book series. **These two worlds were added into Plants vs. Zombies 2 in future updates, as Disco world was later used as the world Neon Mixtape Tour and Stone Age was used as Jurassic Marsh. There is also Modern Day in the last issue. *The cover features these following characters: **Plants: Peashooter, Repeater, Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Twin Sunflower, Bonk Choy, Split Pea, Tall-nut, Blover, Snapdragon, Magnet-shroom, and Jalapeno. **Zombies: Pirate Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Imp Mummy, Seagull Zombie, Ra Zombie (defeated), and Zombot Plank Walker (silhouette) **Others: Crazy Dave, Penny, Nate, and Patrice *One of the pages in the book features a Snow Repeater. **Although it may just be an angry Snow Pea. *Timepocalypse is a portmanteau of "time" and "apocalypse." *This book shows the full body of Potato Mine on one of the pages. *It makes a cameo in the Z7-Mech trailer located on a desk. *The zombies and Crazy Dave this time, travels back through time with a different reason. *In the Stone Age, Nate and Patrice did not meet the primitive plants from Jurassic Marsh, but they meet giant plants from the original Plants vs. Zombies, such as Giant Sunflower, Giant Peashooter, Giant Wall-nut, Giant Chomper, and Giant Cactus. *When Zomboss is defeated, Patrice punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall over and groan "Ooo...my pancreas...". This is a reference to the original Plants vs. Zombies, where Crazy Dave lists one of Zomboss' possible weaknesses as his pancreas. Comic preview Note: This preview only show the 10 first pages of the first issue of the story. Timepocalypse-1.jpg|Page 1 Timepocalypse-2.jpg|Page 2 Timepocalypse-3.jpg|Page 3 Timepocalypse-5.jpg|Page 4 Timepocalypse-6.jpg|Page 5 Timepocalypse-7.jpg|Page 6 Timepocalypse-8.jpg|Page 7 Timepocalypse-9.jpg|Page 8 Timepocalypse-10.jpg|Page 9 Timepocalypse-4.jpg|Page 10 References *The Facebook post Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series)